Typically, spent nuclear fuel discharged from fission reactors is stored in deep pools filled with water to dissipate heat and to attenuate the gamma and neutron radiation generated by the fuel. This is called a wet storage system. An alternative method to storing the spent nuclear fuel is a dry storage system that uses a horizontal or vertical configuration having either a heavy wall protected vessel referred to as a cask or over-pack, or a thin walled vessel called a canister. Dry storage systems can also be used to transport spent fuel between storage locations. For dry storage system, the canister can be separately placed into the cask or over-pack.
The structure that provides support for the spent nuclear fuel for dry storage and transportation systems is referred to as a fuel basket. The fuel baskets are designed to meet the compressive loads criteria contained within regulations, codes, and standards, particularly conditions for storing and transporting nuclear spent fuel. Dry storage and transportation basket designs include a tube and disk flux trap configuration, an egg crate interlocking plate configuration, a developed cell configuration and a stacked tube configuration.